1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to typewriters, printers and like machines, and particularly to a print hammer release mechanism for use in such machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Johnson patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,312, discloses a moving coil hammer mechanism for use in a printer having a print wheel cartridge. In order to remove the print wheel cartridge, the hammer mechanism is manually moved rearwardly causing an over-center spring attached to the hammer mechanism to be moved to an opposite side of the hammer mechanism pivot point. The force generated by the new position of the over-center spring maintains the print hammer mechanism in its rearward position. The print wheel cartridge may then be removed. When a new print wheel cartridge is inserted, the bottom wall of the cartridge causes the hammer mechanism to be pivoted to its forward position.